The Newcomer
by Mega Gamer
Summary: Rai Div, a young Selkie boy from Leuda, moves to Tipa with his family and joins the Crystal Caravan. Can he get along with the veteran members long enough to save his village, and possibly the world?
1. The Descision

**I did not create Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, nor do I own the copyrights to it. I do own the members of the Tipa Caravan and their families.**

Well, this is my first fanfic. I really don't know what else to say here, so I hope you like it!

Update Note: There is no update schedule. It may be months, it may be minutes. Sorry, but you'll just have to deal with it.

* * *

**Prologue: The Decision**

"Rai Div! Wake up son, we're here!" A man's voice said. Slowly, the Selkie opened his eyes.

"Where? What?" Rai Div mumbled groggily, rubbing his eyes. He looked around, and found his family's caravan entering a small village. "Oh... So this is Tipa. eh?" He yawned, tying his bandanna on his head.

"Yep. Hopefully business will be better here than in Leuda." His father answered. As they entered, the village elder came out to greet them, smiling.

"Ah, the family from Leuda, yes? Welcome to Tipa!" He said. "My name is Roland. And you would be...?"

"Jino Aiz. Nice to meet you!" Rai Div's father replied, stepping down from the wagon they rode in on. Jino Aiz had short silver hair and blue eyes, and wore a black and green outfit.

"This is my wife, Lynn Mir..." Lynn Mir had long green hair and matching eyes, and wore a white and lavender outfit. She waved and smiled from the wagon as Roland bowed.

"... And my son Rai Div." Rai Div had medium silver hair and green eyes, and wore a red bandanna and tan clothes. He gave a small wave and a nod to Roland as he stepped off the wagon.

"A pleasure to meet you all! Now then, follow me and I'll show you your house." Roland said, leading them through the village. They passed a mill and a store, and followed a path away from the village, to a house by the river. Jino Aiz knelt down by the river, and gave an approving nod.

"This is the perfect spot. Thanks Roland! Rai Div, start unpackin', will ya?" He said. Rai Div obeyed and began unloading the wagon, moving the contents into the house.

"I figured you'd be happy here, fisherman and whatnot. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask!" Roland replied, grinning. He began to walk away, but suddenly turned around. "Oh, Rai Div. When you get the chance, I'd like a word with you." Rai Div nodded, then returned to unpacking. After a few minutes, Rai Div finished unloading and went off in search of the mayor, whom he found standing by the town crystal.

"Um... You wanted to see me, sir?" Rai Div asked, slightly nervous. What could Roland possibly want with him?

"Oh, Rai Div. Yes, there was something I needed to ask you." Roland said, turning to face the crystal. "As I'm sure you know, these crystals protect us from miasma, a deadly gas that covers the world."

"Right. But they need myrrh for fuel to work. So villages send out caravans with a crystal chalice to collect it." Rai Div said.

"Correct. The Crystal Caravans are of utmost importance to a town. Without them, we couldn't survive. So my request is this..." Roland now turned to Rai Div. "Will you join Tipa's Crystal Caravan? Remember, if you do go, you will face many dangers, and possible death. You won't be alone, however. Three others will be with you. They've done this for two years now, so they can show you the ropes. You need not answer now. Take time to think it over and discuss it with your parents. Let me know so I can make preparations."

"Er... Uh... I'll think about it..." Rai Div answered timidly (Which was most unusual for a Selkie), and he ran back home. "Mom... Dad..." He said as he entered his home. "I need to talk to you." As he and his parents sat down at the table, Rai Div explained what he had just discussed with Roland.

"Huh... Well... I really can't think of a reason not to go, other than fright perhaps... What do you think, Lynn Mir?" Jino Aiz said, frowning slightly.

"I don't want you to get hurt... But if you want to go, I can't really stop you. If you feel ready, then... I say go for it." Lynn Mir answered, some sadness in her voice. Rai Div walked over to the window, and stared out at the village for several minutes, his parents watching him.

"I've decided. I'm going with them." Rai Div finally said, quietly but firmly. He would tell Roland tomorrow. For now, he would get some rest.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Just so you know, Rai Div is for the most part based on the "Bandanna" style from the game. 

I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome (Flames are too, I suppose). Chapter 1 is pretty much done, so it should be up soon.


	2. Setting Out

All right! Here we go, Chapter 1!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Setting Out**

"Here ya go! Its free this time, but if you need new equipment, it'll cost ya, okay?" Said the Lilty blacksmith. Rai Div nodded and went home. He gathered up his supplies and money, and stepped back out. The village was gathering at the crystal to see the caravan off minutes later.

"Good-Bye son. Your Mother and I will be praying for your safety. Come back as soon as possible." Jino Aiz said, patting his son on the shoulder. Rai Div's mother could barely speak, only saying she loved him while tightly hugging him.

"I'll miss you. I'll be back soon, don't worry!" Rai Div said. He turned to his fellow caravaners.

The first was a Clavat girl, wearing a white and tan outfit and had long brown hair. She was sitting on the back of the caravan wagon waving at him. The second was a Lilty boy, clad in armor. He stood by the wagon tapping his foot impatiently. The third was a Yuke boy, wearing a gold helmet with a downward curved point in front and mostly green clothing. He sat in the driver's seat, staring off into space. Rai Div joined them and the village said their collective good-byes and wishes of good luck, the group waving at them.

"Y'know, we never really got to know each other." The Clavat girl said kindly to Rai Div after a few minutes. "I'm Kate, the farmer's daughter."

"My name is Rai Div. My dad is a fisherman. We just moved from Leuda." Rai Div nervously. He was a bit uneasy around new people. The Lilty raised his visor and turned to Rai Div.

"All right, listen up here, Newbie." The Lilty snapped at him, looking irritable. "My name is Troy Stone. I'm the leader of this caravan, so follow my commands and we'll just be the _bestest of friends_." There was a heavy amount of sarcasm on these last words. Rai Div knew then that they wouldn't get along very well. Rai Div turned to the Yuke, who remained oddly silent.

"Thats Zakara. He usually doesn't talk, but when he does its either completely off the wall or really important." Kate explained.

"I personally wouldn't want him in the caravan, but he is a damn good fighter. Plus, his magical ability is second to none." Troy said. The group walked in silence for a few minutes, when Zakara spoke up.

"If that cloud doesn't quit flipping me off, I'm gonna run it over!" Zakara yelled skyward, shaking his fist. Rai Div looked to Kate, who merely shrugged.

_Yeah, this is gonna be the weirdest journey I've ever been on._ Rai Div thought, staring at the cloud that offended his Yukish companion.

"Heh, looks like some moron ticked off the Marr's Pass caravan." Troy muttered, pointing towards a group ahead of them. There were three Lilties yelling at a very oddly dressed Clavat. "Yeah, kick his ass!" Troy egged them on. Much to his dismay, the Marr's Pass caravan simply prepared to leave as they drew closer.

"Please, let me travel with you. These Lilties are just gonna leave me to die!" The odd Clavat begged.

"Oooooooh no. I don't want a freak like you gettin' in our way!" Troy snapped at him.

"Hold on! I think we should help him!" Rai Div said, somewhat panicked by this situation. Troy glared at him.

"No one asked for your--"

"I agree. We can't just leave him to die!" Kate responded.

"Now hold on--"

"Hey, guess what?! SCREW YOU, CLOUD!" Zakara screamed, tossing a Striped Apple at the sky. The fruit fell to the ground, splattering loudly. "Aw, man. That was my lunch! Huh, what? Oh yeah, lets help him, whatever." Troy looked both enraged and defeated at his caravan.

"Grrr... Fine. You can come with us. But don't give me any trouble, or you're dead! Understood?" Troy said menacingly. The Clavat nodded.

"Oh, thank you! My name is Gurdy, by the way. How should I thank you... Ah, I know!" Gurdy said. He recited a couple of lines from a poem.

_Lightning brings the cactus pain_

_Now it all begins again_

"Was it lightning, or thunder? Oh well, they're practically the same thing. It shouldn't matter." Gurdy said quietly, and began whistling in a cheery manner. Troy leaned in close to Rai Div.

"You'll pay for that, Newbie." Troy growled.

"It was worth it." Rai Div mumbled.

* * *

Okay, here are some more character appearence explanations. 

Kate (Female Clavat) - Long Hair

Troy Stone (Male Lilty) - Steel Visor

Zakara (Male Yuke) - One Horn

Hope you thought this was good. Review please! (By the way, Chapter 2 is in progress!)


End file.
